


Sunset Amor

by UnparalleledAspect (insipidenvy)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, some mention of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insipidenvy/pseuds/UnparalleledAspect
Summary: Wendy and Romeo love the sunset for a similar reason, it reminds them of a certain someone. A beautiful sunset present, there may be love blossoming under its beauty.
Relationships: Romeo Conbolt/Wendy Marvell
Kudos: 8





	Sunset Amor

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on fanfiction(.)net on 1/26/2016

Wendy sighed contently, swinging her legs as she sat on a swing at the local park. She loved staying at the park to do schoolwork, it gave her inner peace. Her backpack laying close by, she smiled at the thought of relaxing at home after dinner. Wendy stopped kicking her legs and stared at the sky. A beautiful sunset was present.

_The sky is so pretty_. She thought as she continued to look at the calm and serene sky. It was a light pink merged with some orange. A golden yellow followed the latter, making the sky feel warm and comforting, just like a certain boy she liked.

_Romeo_. She blushed at the thought of him. Like the fiery color of the setting sun, Romeo was kind and protective, like a campfire trying to keep you warm. But like the sky's color, he was a soothing presence to be around. She smiled at the sky and started to rock back and forth on her swing.

* * *

Romeo was upset, and angry. (But mostly upset.) His father Macao wasn't pleased about his performance in school. No matter how much Romeo pleaded with his father that a B wasn't that bad, his father thought otherwise.

"You have to get an A- or better!" He had shouted. "You have to be better than Chelia! If Sherry finds out, she'll never let me hear the end of it." He never mentioned Wendy as competition. Her mother was humble and modest. Wendy was too, though she was a bit naive. If anything, Macao liked the family, even inviting them over for a meal and vice versa.

Romeo was glad for this. Wendy's presence had a good effect on him. When he was upset with his father, Wendy would cheer him up. Just being around her was good enough, she always made him smile.

Aimlessly walking around town, Romeo paused and raised his head to look at the sky. A magnificent mix of pink, orange, and yellow, the clouds adding a pale white hue to the sunset. The sky reminded him of Wendy.

The sky that surrounded his world reflected how Wendy always wrapped her arms around him in a supportive way. The color of the sky reminded him of Wendy's warm and bubbly personality, serene with a childish elegance.

As he neared the town park, he saw Wendy on the swing set. Her backpack lay close by, and as she swung back and forth lightly, she glanced at the sunset with awe. When she spotted him, she smiled a bright smile that caused Romeo's face to go red, but he quickly stopped blushing.

"Romeo!" She quickly jumped off the swing from the peak of the arc with great expertise and sprinted towards him. However, Wendy was also know for her clumsiness. As she got near him, Wendy tripped. "Wah!" Wendy reflexively shut her eyes tightly.

Her body crashed into his, and they both fell on the ground, Romeo on the bottom. Wendy's head rested on Romeo's chest. She could hear his heartbeat. It was rather fast. Realizing the position they were in, the two of them blushed a scarlet red.

"I-I'm sorry!" Wendy stuttered, quickly getting off of him.

He blinked before saying, "no, it's okay. You hurt anywhere?" As he pushed himself with his elbows, he winced. His eyes wandered as the trailed to his right elbow. Wendy followed his sight and gasped.

"Romeo, you're hurt!" She hurried over to her backpack. "Wait right there!" She shouted as she rummaged through one of the bigger pockets of her backpack. "Ah, here it is." She sprinted back to him, holding onto a first-aid kit.

Wendy took out a towel. Then she grabbed her water bottle, twisted the cap off, and spilled some water onto it. Romeo watched silently as Wendy lifted his arm and dabbed his elbow with the towel. After she made sure the wound was clean and didn't bleed, she took out a disinfectant.

"This might sting a bit. Please bear with it." Wendy instructed as she sprayed the disinfect on his wound. He didn't move, but he groaned. He continued to stay quiet and remained unmoving, looking on as Wendy applied a tad bit of ointment.

As she carefully placed a band-aid on his elbow, she murmured an apology. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"It's fine, Wendy," he assured her, "your clumsiness is a part of your charm." Romeo said with a smile. Wendy blushed.

"My charm?" She asked, face tinted with pink.

"Yeah, your charm." A minute of silence passed before he spoke again. "Hey, as an apology for getting me hurt, give me a kiss as a get well present," he grinned.

"A k-kiss?" Wendy felt her face getting hotter and hotter from embarrassment. _But seeing how I'm at fault, I guess I have to_ , she pondered. "Okay" Wendy leaned closer and gently, if not quickly, kissed his cheek. She quickly pulled away.

Romeo's smile was quickly replaced with shock. He stared at Wendy as she turned away, her face as red as a tomato.

"I was only joking," he said. Wendy's face, if possible, turned into an even darker shade of red.

"Oh," she said meekly. Another moment of silence passed. Romeo took this moment as a chance to ask Wendy the question that formed in his head while he was being tended to.

"Hey, Wendy," he trailed off, starting to worry about being rejected. He recomposed himself after a few seconds. "Will you . . . be my girlfriend?" She gasped and looked up from the ground, Romeo doing the opposite.

"Girlfriend?" Wendy was stunned. He had just asked her to be his girlfriend! "Of course!" She said in a firm tone. "I'd love to be your girlfriend."

Romeo beamed. He got up and dusted his pants. Wendy followed suit. "C'mon, it's almost time for dinner," Romeo said as he offered his hand, "I'll walk you home." Wendy grasped his hand with a smile.

* * *

"Pay up Macao," Grandine giggled, "I told you Wendy would initiate the first kiss." _Even if it was just on the cheek_ , she thought.

Both parents were hiding behind some tall bushes and had witnessed everything. From Romeo meeting up with Wendy to their walk home, they had wordlessly watched with suspense and excitement.

Macao started crying. "Damn you Romeo! What happened to being a man?!" He shakily gave Grandine her prize before swearing some more.

"Oh dear." Grandine sighed. She stared at the young couple for a while before looking up. Today, a beautiful sunset was present.


End file.
